The Weight of the World
by SlytherinLove30
Summary: Kurt and Blaine have finally made it. They're together, both living in New York and both going to NYADA. But when a person from Blaine's past shows up, things are shaken up and Kurt learns things about Blaine he didn't know.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer- I don't own Glee or any of its characters.**

**Author's Notes- This story is set at the fall of 2013. Everything is canon for everything up until season four. I don't know how many chapters it will be but it should be a few. Hope you guys like it. Please read and review.**

Kurt Hummel sat in his history of Broadway class at NYADA, bored. He knew everything there was to know about almost every Broadway show, but unfortunately for him it was one of his required classes. Even worse, because he only did one semester the year before, he didn't have enough time to take the class as a freshman like most in his class so he didn't even have any friends in the class. Not even Blaine who actually was a freshman.

Blaine. Just the thought of the younger boy made him smile. After Blaine had finally graduated McKinley last May, he had moved to New York permanently. That summer, he and Kurt had spent most of their time together, trying to repair their relationship. It had taken awhile though, mostly because Kurt was still trying to regain his trust in Blaine and because they had both grown as people during their time apart and they were trying to rediscover each other. But now, they were finally at a place that made Kurt insanely happy. They were stronger then ever.

"Am I boring you, Mr. Hummel?" Kurt was shaken out of his thoughts by the angry voice of his professor.

"No sir, sorry." Kurt answered, blushing slightly.

The professor looked at him warily before continuing his lecture. "As I was saying for the next few weeks, you will be partnered with one of your classmates and I will assign you a particular Broadway show to do a complete history of." He explained.

Kurt sighed. He worked best alone. It was probably because when he was in high school nobody ever wanted to be his partner and he usually ended up doing projects by himself. This was different though, people didn't shy away from the gay kid here like they did in Ohio. He guessed it couldn't be too bad.

He refocused on his professor as he began assigning partners, "...Mr. Hines and Mr. Lane will do _Phantom of the Opera_, Ms. Evans and Mr. Heath will do _Into the_ _Woods_ and finally Mr. Hummel and Ms. Jacobs will do _West Side Story_. Get with your partners and begin discussing your topics."

There was a commotion around the classroom as people got together. Kurt had just stood up and was glancing around a little to look for his partner when a girl about his height with light brown hair and bright green eyes walked up to him. "Hi, I'm Hannah Jacobs." She introduced herself with a smile, holding her hand out.

Kurt took her hand to shake it and smiled back. "I'm Kurt Hummel." He told her.

"Well Kurt, looks like we'll be working with each other for awhile." She said, taking a seat.

Kurt sat down next to her. "Looks like it." He agreed. "So _West Side Story_..." He prompted.

She smiled. "I'm glad we got it. It's one of my personal favorites. I tried to get my high school to do it last year but they insisted we do Shakespeare." She said, rolling her eyes. "They weren't very big on musicals."

Kurt nodded sympathetically. "I know what you mean. My high school only seriously started doing musicals in my senior year. Luckily it actually was West Side Story." He told her.

"That's cool. I'm sure you made a great Tony." She said.

Kurt laughed. "I wasn't Tony. They said I was too feminine to play him, so they picked my boyfriend over me."

Hannah winced. "That's gotta hurt."

"It did at first but he really was the best choice. He was amazing." Kurt said, pride shinning in his eyes.

Hannah smiled. "It seems like you really love him."

Kurt nodded. "I really do. He's actually a freshman here now."

"Wow you guys are lucky you had the same interests and ended up at the same school. My high school boyfriend broke up with me because he thought my dream of coming to New York and being on Broadway was stupid." She said with sadness and regret in her voice.

"If he didn't believe in you then he wasn't worth it anyways." Kurt assured her, feeling bad. He couldn't imagine somebody you loved not believing in you dreams.

"I guess so." Hannah said, wanting to change the subject. There were very few people in her life that ever really believed in her.

"So where are you from?" Kurt asked sensing her unease.

"Originally Ohio, but I moved to Michigan the summer before I started high school. What about you?" She told him.

"I'm from Ohio too. Lima to be more specific." Kurt said, amazed he met somebody else that survived being from Ohio too, that didn't go to McKinley with him.

"No way! I'm from Westerville, it's like an hour away from Lima." She said excitedly.

Kurt was shocked. "I know. My boyfriend is from Westerville." He told her. "I wonder if you two know each other. His names Blaine Anderson."

Hannah was shocked, how small of a world was this? "I can't believe Blaine's your boyfriend. He was my best friend growing up." She told him.

"You're kidding me. That's crazy." Kurt said. Blaine didn't talk about his childhood much so he wasn't surprised that he had never heard about her before but he still wondered about their relationship. "Did you guys lose contact after you moved?" He asked.

Hannah shifted in her seat. "Something like that." She answered.

Kurt looked at her puzzled before continuing. "Well I'm sure he'd love to see you again."

Hannah shook her head sadly. "I doubt that." She said quietly. "We had a bit of a falling out before I moved."

Before Kurt could answer, the teacher called that the class was over and everybody around them began packing up their things and leaving. Kurt and Hannah both started doing the same but before she could get away, Kurt stopped her. "Do you want to go for coffee? I mean if you have nothing else to do. You could tell me about what happened, if you wanted."

Hannah hesitated for a second. She wasn't really one to just tell people about her past but Kurt seemed like a nice guy and there was a glimmer of hope deep down inside of her that maybe she could finally see Blaine again through him. "That sounds good."

Kurt smiled. "Okay, lets go." He said before leading her out of the classroom.

Twenty minutes later, Kurt and Hannah sat across from each other at a small cafe that was close to NYADA. They sat in silence for a few minutes before Hannah started the conversation. "It started the day I found out we were moving."

Kurt just nodded, glad the awkward silence was now gone, he hadn't known how to start. Hannah continued, "After my parents told me, the first thing I wanted to do was go talk to Blaine. We were really close and I was really upset that I had to leave him. But when I got to his house, all thoughts of moving flew out of my head because when I got to his room, he was sitting on his bed, staring off into space, looking like he had the weight of the world on his shoulders. When I asked him what was wrong, he just looked at me and said that he needed to tell me something." Hannah stopped and took a deep breath. "That was the night he came out to me. I was the first person he told."

Kurt looked at her worriedly. She had said that they had had a falling out, was it because she didn't like that he was gay? Dread set in his stomach. "What did you say?" He asked.

"Well first he asked me if I hated him. I told him that I could never hate him, that I would love him no matter who he was or who he loved." She said and Kurt's face showed visible relief. "And then I told him that I had already had a feeling that he might be."

"You did?" Kurt asked curiously.

Hannah laughed. "That's exactly what he said. But then I told him that my first inkling was when we were seven and I told him that I thought we should get married when we were older and he told me he couldn't marry me because he was going to marry Prince Eric from _The Little Mermaid_ and he just laughed hysterically."

Kurt laughed at the story. Blaine had told him once about his crush on the Disney prince when he was younger but never that story. "What happened then?"

"Well we talked most of the night about random things like we usually did. But then he got quiet and admitted that he was petrified of coming out to his parents. I tried to reassure him but, I knew he had every right to be scared." She said, a look of contempt in her eyes. "Have you met his parents?"

Kurt nodded sadly. "They didn't take to kindly to me." He told her. Mr. and Mrs. Anderson never tried to mask their dislike for him but what was worse was they treated Blaine, their own son, the same way.

Hannah looked at him sympathetically. "I knew how they would react. All I could do was reassure him that I would always be there for him."

"But you couldn't be." Kurt said, beginning to put the pieces together.

Hannah shook her head. "I left his house that night without telling him. He had to find out a few days later from his dad who was told by my father. He got so angry, not only that I couldn't keep my promise but that I didn't even tell him. I had never known him to be so angry, he was always the happy go lucky kid who tried to make everyone around him happy too. But he just looked at me with this betrayal, it killed me." She said, tears beginning to form in her eyes. "When I moved, he hadn't spoken to me in a month. After I had moved, I tried calling and texting him but he never answered and he even de-friended and blocked me on Facebook. Finally, about three months into my freshman year I called and the number had been disconnected."

Kurt sighed at the end of her story. "That's awful." Was all he could think to say.

Hannah nodded. "I never forgot him. Every once in awhile I still wonder about him. Is he happy? Did his parents accept him? Did he get bullied? Did he find someone that realized how amazing he is?" She told him. "I'm glad that I can say 'yes' to that last one."

Kurt smiled and blushed slightly. "You can. As for the others, I think I should let him answer the others for you."

Hannah dropped her head. "I would love for him to, but he probably still hates me. Not that I blame him. I mean, you obviously never heard of me before today and we were friends for as long as I can remember."

"He doesn't talk about much of his childhood as a whole." Kurt told her. "But I honestly think he'd love to see you. If you two had been friends for that long, I think he'd want to fix it."

"You really think so?" Hannah asked hopefully.

"I really really do." He said. "I'll tell you what, tonight when I go home, I'll talk to him and then if he wants to-and I honestly think he will-we can all get together. Okay?"

"Okay." Hannah agreed. "Thank you, Kurt."

"Don't mention it. I just hope it works out for both of you."

"Me too. You have no idea."

**TBC...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or any of its characters.**

**Author's Note: Thank you for your response, I hope you guys continue to enjoy this story.**

When Kurt got home that night with take out in his hands, he found Blaine laying on their couch, appearing to be asleep. He walked deeper into the apartment, trying to avoid the boxes that were still scattered around and placed the bags on the kitchen counter. When Blaine first moved to New York, he had moved in with Kurt, Rachel and Santana. A month after that, Brittany had shown up, wanting to get back together with Santana and moved in as well. It became obvious pretty soon that there were too many people living there so Kurt and Blaine began looking for apartments.

Unfortunately, there were virtually no apartments they could afford even though they both had jobs. It was only two weeks before school had begun that they had found out that there was an empty apartment in the same building they were already living in. The two claimed it immediately and happily moved out of the crowded loft into one their own.

Kurt walked over to the couch and bent down so that his face was level with Blaine's. He was about to lean over to kiss his cheek when Blaine's eyes suddenly flew open. "Hey." He greeted.

Kurt jumped a little. "God, you scared me." He said swatting Blaine's arm playfully. "I thought you were asleep."

"Just resting my eyes, waiting for you." Blaine said, smiling as he sat up.

Kurt sat down next to him, pulling him in for a short kiss. "How was your day?"

Blaine sighed. "Long and tiring. I had dance class with Ms. July today."

Kurt winced in sympathy. He remembered Rachel's horror stories from the year before and definitely pitied Blaine. "I'm sorry baby."

"It wasn't that bad." Blaine assured. "She doesn't hate me as much as she hates Rachel."

Kurt snorted. "That's hardly reassuring." He got off the couch and walked towards the kitchen where he left their food. "Hungry?" He called after him.

"Famished." Blaine answered, following him. "What did you get?"

"Just some sandwiches from the deli down the street." He said, pulling them out of the bags. "I got you ham and Swiss with lettuce and tomato."

"Thank you." Blaine said, kissing him softly before pulling away, grabbing his sandwich and sitting at their small table. "So how was your day?" He asked once Kurt took his place across from him.

"Alright. I have a project for my history class." He told him.

"What's it about?" Blaine asked.

"We were all paired up and given a Broadway show to do a full history on. I got West Side Story." Kurt explained before he began eating his own chicken caesar wrap.

"That doesn't seem too difficult of a task, even without a partner." Blaine commented. "Of course having a partner could also hold you back, depending on their work ethic."

Kurt nodded. "Yeah but I don't think I'll have a problem with mine. She seems really nice and mentioned that the show was one of her favorites so I think I lucked out."

"Well that's good." Blaine said. "Your class is mostly Freshman, isn't it? I wonder if I know her."

Kurt placed hi wrap down in front of him, he guessed now was a good a time as any to tell Blaine who his partner was. "You do."

Blaine looked up from his food. "I do? What's her name?" He asked curiously.

Kurt took a deep breath. As much as he assured Hannah, he had no idea how Blaine was going to react at first. "Hannah Jacobs." He said finally, studying Blaine's face, trying to gauge his reaction.

Blaine stilled, his eyes meeting Kurt's trying to figure out if it was some sort of a joke. When it was clear to him that it wasn't, he exhaled a breath that he had no idea he had been holding. "I can't believe it. I haven't heard that name in years." He said quietly.

"She told me about what happened between you two." Kurt told him.

Blaine sagged in his chair as tears began to glisten in his eyes. "It seems like it happened ages ago but just yesterday at the same time. If that even makes any sense."

"It does." Kurt told him, knowing the feeling. There were many things in Kurt's past that felt the same way.

"How is she?" Blaine asked, almost desperately.

The desperation confused Kurt but he decided to let it go for now. "She's good. Misses you." He told him.

Blaine looked at him hopefully. "She does?"

"Of course." Kurt assured, slightly confused. "Why wouldn't she?"

"I figured she'd hate me." Blaine admitted.

Kurt hadn't been expecting that. "Why would she hate you?"

"Because I cut her out." Blaine explained to him. "She was my best friend and I just threw it away."

"You were hurt, Blaine. You felt betrayed that she left you when you needed her the most." Kurt tried to reason.

"But it wasn't her fault, Kurt." He told him. "She had no control over the situation but I was too blind to see that. I was so wrapped up in my own problems that I ignored what it probably did to her."

Kurt could see where he was coming from. He hadn't even thought about how awful it had to have felt for Hannah to have to move away from her entire life. But he didn't even know the half of it. "She doesn't hate you Blaine." He assured quietly, reaching across the table to grab his hand. "In fact she's positive you hate her."

Blaine shook his head. "I don't." He almost pleaded. "I did at first but after everything that happened to me in the beginning of high school, all I wanted was to able to at least call her but I thought I had pushed her away to far. "

Kurt squeezed the younger boy's hand. "It's not too late to fix things." He said. "Obviously there are things that tie the two of you together and I think that's worth another shot at your friendship."

Blaine nodded. "I want to see her. I need to."

"She wants to see you too." Kurt assured. "You guys need to sort things out on your own but if you want me to be there I will."

Blaine smiled at his boyfriend. "Thank you Kurt. I don't know what I'd do without you."

Kurt smiled back. "You don't have to think about that. Not again."

"I love you so much, Kurt."

"I love you too, Blaine."

**TBC...**


End file.
